


Late night.

by HannibalAteMyHeart



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fondling, Hot, Hotness, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalAteMyHeart/pseuds/HannibalAteMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry is getting ready for bed late one night and has an unexpected visitor.</p><p>Also beginning is Human!Cherry</p><p>And in my logic injecting venom turns someone to a vampire. I have no clue where it came from honestly and I just have used that ever since for stories and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night.

**Author's Note:**

> I use the nicknames Cherry and Rayflo throughout. Sorry if anyone prefers Charles and Johnny name usage. Thanks for reading!! <3 First smutty fanfic >

Cherry sighed a bit as he was getting ready for bed on this eerily cold night. Rayflo was hiding just out of sight with a pistol aimed for cherrys head. Cherry quickly took off his shirt revealing his nicely toned body and pecks. Rayflo lowered the pistol blushing a bit slightly interested in the man before him. Cherry sat on the edge of his bed rubbing his temples trying to wind down from the long day. 

Rayflo smirked and stepped out from the shadows. "Evening." 

This caused cherry to jump a bit. "W-who are you!?" He asked surprised and a bit weary. 

Rayflo smirked and walked up to cherry standing in front of him just a foot or two. "Im the man whos sent here to kill you..." 

Cherry chuckled a bit. "Funny, hurry up and leave before i call the cops.." 

Rayflo smirked. "Oh dear..i'm not jokin" he said as he cocked the pistol in his hand. 

Cherrys eyes were wide but he quickly calmed down. He laid down on his back and covered up in the bed. 

Rayflo looked shocked "Are you dense?? Im going to kill you and you just lay down!!?" He almost yelled. 

Cherry sighed "I'm going to sleep. Keep your voice down" 

Rayflo set the gun down and got on top of Cherry "Fine, ill make things interesting then..." He leaned down to Cherry's neck and bit him a bit harshly and didn't mean to but injected venom into his veins. Cherry winced and gripped onto Rayflo's shoulder. After a minute Cherry shoved Rayflo off of him and covered his mouth muffling his scream. 

Rayflo was immediately next to him. "What? Whats wrong? Have you never been bit before?" He asked. 

Cherry uncovered his mouth revealing fangs. Rayflo smirked "Well shit looks like your just like me now.." Cherry was shocked and could barely speak "Y-you....bastard....." He managed to say getting used to the fangs in his mouth.

Rayflo nodded "My bad. I'll just have to stay here with you until you learn the ropes huh?" Cherry sighed "Dammit, I....I was going to be a preist......" 

Rayflo smiled a bit at the others actions which he found almost childish "You can still be a preist kid, just dont tell anyone your a vamp." 

Cherry sighed. "Damn I want to bite your neck...did I say that outloud!?" He jumped surprised at himself. 

Rayflo smirked and pushed Cherry down into a laying position and got on top of him "Go ahead kid" he said opening up his neck. 

Cherry's eyes were wide "I-I refuse to drink any b-blood..." 

Rayflo sighed "You cant kid, you will have to or you'll die..." 

Cherry glanced upwards "Then i'll only ever drink your blood..." he slowly leaned up and bit down lightly on Rayflo's neck. Rayflo had to admit he found the idea of Cherry bound to him by his hunger appealing. Rayflo blushed and bit his lip to silence a small moan that was brewing in his throat. Cherry licked the wound then bit down again just a bit harder. Rayflo couldn't help it this time he let out a breathy moan that was barely audible. 

Cherry's eyes went deep red and he smirked leaning back a bit "What does this bother you?" He leaned down and ran his tongue along the length of Rayflo's neck and hesitated over the bites. 

Rayflo melted against cherry a bit loving the contact which he rarely got but secretly craved deep down. "N-no of course n-not...." He managed to say between small moans. 

Cherry smirked and leaned back "Yes it does...." He he teased and went back to messing with Rayflo's neck. 

Rayflo smiled a bit "I think this will be fun, living here with you. Cherry~" (virgin sama). 

Cherry leaned back "Dont call me a virgin!!!" He said defensively. 

Rayflo smirked "Well are you?" 

Cherry sighed "yes...." He groaned "But it was a requirement of the church when I joined..." He explained regretfully.

Rayflo chuckled "Then that is your new nickname, unless you prefer kid" He smirked as he spoke.

Cherry sighed "No, Cherry is fine.....Your name?" He asked. 

Rayflo smirked "Johnny, Johnny Rayflo...just call me Rayflo." Cherry nodded and seemed to like the name. Rayflo smiled a bit at the man above him. Cherry leaned down lightly brushing his lips along Rayflo's neck and lightly biting his ear as he returned to his task. 

Rayflo blushed deeply "You t-tease..." 

Cherry smirked "Exactly" he said as he started unbuttoning Rayflo's shirt. 

Rayflo looked down at him "Isnt this sin preist boy?" 

Cherry sighed "i dont give a shit anymore. I am sin..." Cherry mumbled as he slipped Rayflo's shirt off and leaned down lightly biting a few places on his sides. Rayflo rolled his eyes "So dramatic." he winced a bit as he spoke and after a moment let a few more moans escape his lips. "C-cherry..." 

Cherry smirked "You're boring you know..." 

Rayflo took that as a challenge "I can be entertaining..." He said and leaned up pressing their lips together. Cherry kissed back deeply. He eventually got off of rayflo and laid next to him. 

Rayflo smirked "What? You started it..." 

Cherry smirked "Then you finish it" he lightly pat his lap signaling for Rayflo to get on top of him. Rayflo did just that and started unbuttoning Cherry's shirt while kissing him. Cherry kissed back just as deep and passionately as he could. Rayflo finally slipped Cherry's shirt off and went to kissing his neck. Cherry moaned a bit and moved his hands to Rayflo's hips. 

He hesitated but took his hands off Rayflo's hips blushing like mad "S-stop..." He managed to mumble his eyes returning to their normal color. 

Rayflo looked down at him confused "Whats wrong?" 

Cherry pulled the covers up to his neck and hissed. "Dont touch me!! Its sin!!!" 

Rayflo raised an eyebrow. "You touched me first baka..." He hesitantly got off of Cherry and laid next to him. Cherrys eyes went back to that deep red and he did pull Rayflo into another deep passionate kiss. Rayflo did return the affection but was slightly confused. Cherry smirked slipping Rayflos pants off in one swift movement. 

Rayflo blushed deeply "Ch-cherry your sending me mixed signals..." Cherry smirked and ran his fingers along the bites he made on Rayflos side. Rayflo moaned a little and wraped his arms around Cherry. 

Cherry looked into Rayflo's eyes "You know why right?" 

Rayflo nodded "Vampire instincts, you want to mate with practically anything you can at first and eat pretty much anything.....Happened to me too kid." 

Cherry smirked and leaned down biting his shoulder for a moment before pulling away "Stop doing that!!!" He almost yelled. 

Rayflo tilted his head "Doing what exactly?" 

Cherry scooted away from him "Touching and kissing on me!!" 

Rayflo chuckled "Your the one touching me. Your going to do that basically until you screw someone..." 

Cherry blushed deeply "Great" he mumbled. 

Rayflo smirked "So screw me." 

Cherry blushed deeply "What the hell!! We just met!!! You expect me to screw you already???" 

Rayflo smirks and lightly kissed Cherry's neck "You wont be able to stop yourself" he chuckled a bit and pulled Cherry back on top of him "So go ahead" he said before unbuttoning his own pants. Cherrys eyes went deep red again and he reached down and into Rayflo's pants. He noticed that Rayflo had no underwear on and he gripped Rayflos dick. Rayflo blushed and moaned a bit. Cherry smirked and began moving his hand down the length and back up slowly getting increasingly faster. Rayflo moaned quite a bit and eventually was getting close to cumming. 

Cherry smirked and mumbled in his ear "Not yet, hold it in a little longer for me..." 

Rayflo did his best as he spoke "I-ill try....damn it......" He held it in for another minute before Cherry finally said "You can now....I wont make you hold it any longer.." And Rayflo only took a few seconds before letting out the load he had been holding in for what seemed like forever. Cherry smiled and licked the white liquid off of his hand. 

Rayflo blushed deeply and flipped him over. "My turn" he said as he got on top of him. Cherry blushed. Rayflo slowly slippd Cherry's pants off with grace that only comes with practice, then underwear in the same manner. He moved down slowly his mouth hovering over Cherry's body. He kissed a few places on his sides and bit a little. He finally got to Cherry's erect member. He slowly lowered his head and took it into his mouth with one quick movement. Cherry moaned loudly as the warm wetness enveloped his throbbing dick. Rayflo smirked and slowly started moving his head up and down sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Cherry moaned and bit his lip as he gripped onto the sheets a bit. Rayflo smirked and quickened the speed of his movements. Cherry was getting close to cumming now. 

Rayflo smirked and stopped for a moment. "Hold it in for a moment, won't you Cherry?" He used a mocking tone as he spoke. Cherry nodded a bit and held it in which was hard since he had nevefr been touched this way before and wanted the release so terribly. 

Rayflo smirked and sucked for a good two more minutes before he finally said "Fine, I guess you can go ahead now." He smirked and continued sucking. Cherry finally did let it out and wasnt able to warn rayflo in time. Rayflo managed to swallow everything and pull cherry next to him. "You still up to fuck?" He asked. Cherry nodded and pinned him to the bed. Rayflo smirked "Go ahead then." And they did. All night. Happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! Sorry for any spelling errors or grammatical errors.


End file.
